


Blitz

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: American Football, Fluff, Football, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, eh fuck it it's egobang if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Arin insists on watching football with Dan, but it doesn't hold his attention.Based on this lovely art by grumpsquad: http://nyophyte.tumblr.com/post/157711237623/grumpsquad-whatever-you-do-dont-imagine-arin





	

“Dude, are you super sure about this?” Dan raised a curious eyebrow. The game hadn’t even started yet, it was just the pre-game announcers rambling on about stats and predictions. Dan hadn’t found this particular part of football interesting; he liked the action better. He thought this new pre-game “show,” as it were, was to cater to the fantasy football crowd. Which Dan might have been a part of if he weren’t so goddamn busy.

The reason he was asking was because Arin was staring at the commentators like he was watching the videotape from “The Ring,” eyes wide and mouth slightly open like he couldn’t look away. But at Dan’s question, he looked up without an ounce of hesitance. “Yeah, man, of course! You put up with the stuff that I like every single fuckin day. The least I can do is try to understand something you like.”

Danny felt a warm wash of affection as he heard that and saw Arin’s sincere face. “Aww, thanks, Arin.”

Arin straight up giggled and leaned back on the couch, the picture of relaxation. The microwave pinged and Dan went to go fetch the popcorn. There was already pizza waiting for them, the box spread out on the coffee table, and his stomach was yelling at him for not already eating it.

Arin was eating his own slice by the time Dan came back with the popcorn. The lean man set the bowl carefully between them and leaned forward to grab his own slice, crossing his legs like a pretzel automatically. He was just in time, too; the game was about to start.

“Okay, I’m totally gonna try not to annoy you by asking what’s going on,” Arin promised, his voice full of sincerity. “But…which ones are the Giants again?”

Danny huffed and tugged at the beanie on his head. “Red, white, and blue. But mostly blue and white; the red’s kinda hard to see.”

“Ah,” Arin said. “So, who are they versing?”

Despite Arin’s promise to not interrupt Dan’s “sports time,” there were a lot of things that Arin didn’t understand, which Danny remembered well from their Techmo Bowl adventure. But whereas he was happy to explain (or try to explain, rather) things to Arin (and possibly the lovelies, too), this was a live broadcast of a game, not a video game where there wasn’t much sound that needed to be paid attention to, anyway. Despite himself, Dan was getting frustrated.

“Wha…?” Arin sat forward, his hands on his knees. “C’mon, man! Why do they have to go back into that line again? They look like they’re squaring up in front of Walmart on Black Friday!”

Dan couldn’t help giggling at Arin’s comparison. “They have to start the ball from there. That guy on the other team got tackled, so it’s the first down.”

“Is that good?’ Arin turned towards him, brown eyes wide and curious.

“More for us than for them, so…yeah!” Danny replied, smiling.

Eventually, Arin gave up trying to understand the game and settled back against the couch with a yawn, shifting closer to Dan. Dan had switched positions, too. His feet were now flat on the floor, the popcorn bowl in his lap. He and Arin were picking at the bowl, the pizza now long gone. 

This was nice, Danny realized. They often Grumped like this, shoulder to shoulder. Hell, back in the day when they shared a single microphone, they had to, in order for it to pick both of them up at once. But whenever they were alone, away from the recording equipment, away from the eyes of friends or lovelies or strangers, this always felt like genuine touching. And Danny was nothing if not tactile; it’s partially why he loved sex so much. Just being close to another human being, sharing body heat, just made him feel all tingly inside. The feeling was amplified tenfold when it was someone he loved.

The lovelies tended to look at their love differently, but the two of them had decided early on that they didn’t mind, as long as it wasn’t lingered on during Q+As. There was no denying that they loved each other. Their love wouldn’t satisfy any fans who wanted to see them kiss or fuck, though.

Arin yawned. He was so close to Danny’s ear that the singer could hear Arin’s jaw crack. The younger man had been yawning intermittently since the end of the third quarter and, honestly, Dan could understand. The two of them worked very hard, a lot harder than their lovelies could imagine. And while it was good work, fun work, rewarding work, that didn’t mean it wasn’t exhausting. Not to mention sports couldn’t hold Arin’s attention, though Danny was thankful that he tried.

Arin sleepily snuggled into Dan’s side, and the older man slipped his arm around his shoulders without taking his eyes or mind off the game. Snuggling wasn’t unusual between them, either. Hell, one of Danny’s many nicknames was “Snuggle Man.” He welcomed the return weight of Arin’s arm around his shoulders, too. God love Arin for keeping him grounded while helping him fly all at the same time. Danny hoped that he was as much for Arin as Arin was for him.

Arin started snoring lightly as the Giants led the fourth quarter. Danny chuckled, briefly tilting his head into Arin’s to offer an affectionate headbutt. He’d have to tell Suzy that there was no way he was gonna be able to get Arin up. A sleeping Arin was as immobile as a fucking boulder, and Dan didn’t have a power glove.

He groaned when the opposing team inched ahead. They could easily tie it up, and while that would make things interesting, Danny was tired, too, and he longed to head to Sleepytime Junction.

Goddammit. A tie.

“Come on, Giants…” Danny murmured, leaning forward slightly towards the television, not minding the heavy weight of a sleeping Arin snuggling into his bony shoulder.

They were down to the last minute. The Giants had the ball. It was so tense that Dan was barely breathing. The thirty, the twenty, the ten…

Touchdown!

Danny nearly jumped out of his seat, cheering and shouting, but he remembered at the last second that Arin was fast asleep beside him. The older man settled for an air fist bump and a little bit of shimmying as a victory dance.

What an awesome game.

Dan sat back against the couch. Some of the forgotten popcorn had spilled onto his lap due to his little dance, and he absently tossed them back into the bowl, eating a few as he went. Crotch popcorn. Yay. He slid the bowl next to the empty pizza box and turned his gaze towards Arin. The younger man had curled further towards him in sleep, his eyes closed peacefully and his mouth slightly open, his free hand resting on Dan’s thigh, as if to hold him in place. Dan flexed his wrist against Arin’s back, trying to will feeling back into it. 

He didn’t really want to leave Arin, even if his bed would be far more comfortable.

Dan reached for his phone and the throw blanket he kept on the couch for occasions just like these. He tapped out a quick text to Suzy and pulled the blanket skillfully over the two of them. Danny pulled his legs up with a grunt and curled so that he was leaning against Arin, their bodies propping each other up. Once he was sure the text was sent, he closed his eyes, resting his head overtop of Arin’s. He smelled so good.

Dan didn’t even care that Arin’s beard was tickling his neck as he drifted off to sleep to the sound of the post-game show.

He also didn’t hear the text from Suzy, which simply read: “Good night, boys. <3”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was kinda meh. Sorry.
> 
> Also, I know almost nothing about football, so I hope it's passable. *shrugs*


End file.
